Tipsy
Tipsy Lara, aka Tipsy is the guilds PvE specialist. A master of all forms of PvE her cunning tactics and meta know-how are all swiftly pushed aside in favour of the guilds "Everyone! get in here" style of play. Before KSL made PvP great again she was usually spotted on her Mesmer 'Tipsy Topsy' soloing various fractal bosses and dungeons, this contributed her to become known as the "Helpful Mesmer" to distinguish her from the guilds less helpfulMesmer. Armour Issues and all things shiny After spending a few months with the guild on various PvE adventures through dungeons and fractals it became apparent that tipsy had a problem, her armour was always broken despite being able to craft ascended armour. Attempts to get her to use the anvils spread across Tyria specially designed to repair armour she still is frequently seen with broken armour she continues to deny her problem. An armour repair shrine was created in the guild, decorated with various shiny cutesy things to try and get her more comfortable around anvils so that one day she may repair her armour from its vintage state. Tipsy holds the rank of 'Queen Shiny' in the guild. None of the members or leaders know what this means but for reasons Slab only knows its a rank that has the same privileges as knight captain while outranking all knight captains. Like a moth to flame Tipsy is somewhat obsessed with all things shiny. Being easily distracted by other players who emit more particle effects that her and mastering content that's known for its shiny drops or good gold output, it was this lust for shine that led her to join the knights on there quest to make PvP great again Legend Today With Heat of Tridents came PvP leagues and with PvP leagues came very shiny pips, a ranking system introduced to make PvP more esports. Intrigued by the shiny pips and the promise of a legendary backpack, Tipsy decided to join the fray near the end of PvP Season 1. Tipsy joined the knights in PvP. Having only tried some WvW before, the much more intense play style of pvp put her way out of her comfort zone and crys of 'Help' and 'omg save me!' were heard across the mumble. After a week or so of solo queue Tipsy quickly achieved saltyness and with a change of characters, some guidance from the best leaders eu and not queuing for conquest the pips started rolling in, and then season 1 ended. The lust for pips had taken hold and shortly after season 2 began much to the knights surprise Tipsy quickly became the first into ruby division handing out salt with a ' :D '. Like six times and other points of note 'Like six times' is a phrase that evolved when Tipsy excitedly responded to a comment Dan made about the 'jungle deer' finisher. Realizing she had made a mistake when the knights asked as to what she was on about she made another mistake and told them 'it doesn't matter'. It mattered! a lot! after about half an hour - 45 minuets of interrogation and to the knights disappointment it turned out that she thought we were just commenting on how many times she has explored Dragon's Stand. It's officially a thing now. Known Facts *It's confirmed Tipsy cutting cheese with her feet. Esports cause this cutting of cheese to become faster and in some cases injuries can occur. *Known clicker of skills despite new found fondness for esports. *Has her own scale for revealing clothing - Tipsy Scale of Revealing Clothing *Cannot say Barry, merry, Mary or marry and has trouble with hairy and harry. *Apparently can do British and Essex accents. *Understands the thing about Quidditch. *Is said to be digging a hellavator in her back yard. May or may not have something to do with previous homeowners being dicks. *Likes wiggling *Puts rubber bands on toes *Sometimes forgets to breath *Is known to auto run into things due to not moving with w a s d. *Can sometimes be heard excitedly saying "TeeHeeHee i killed someone!" in the middle of fights. *Sometimes leaves for China. Category:People Category:Queen Category:Sylvari Category:Mesmer